Mexican wave
by prestigiousone33
Summary: a sequel to luck is for losers Lincoln continues his journey to becoming a wrestling icon but how will he survive injuries rivals and his family coming closer to finding out about the whole thing rating may change later on
1. prologue

I never could have guessed that I would have a career in professional wrestling how could I have known this but I am amazed at what I did when Shane Stevens told me I had a future in this industry I didn't believe him but he did convince me to give it a try

so as you will discover in this story I am capable of making both friends and enemies I have to go though a lot of pain to do this and even after everything right around this part of the story I began to realize that I do miss my family a lot

they probably don't miss me because they only care about my luck although according to Shane himself luck is for losers

oh and by the way my name is Lincoln loud and this is the second story of me becoming one of the best professional wrestlers of all time


	2. arriving in Mexico

so you ready? Shane asks

so I suppose I just don't need an education or something because I haven't been to school in a while Lincoln says annoyed

no you don't need an education I never had a great education and just look at me now Shane says proudly

you mean a janitor? Lincoln asks

a janitor about to become one of the best managers in professional wrestling history Shane says excitedly

I really don't know why I agreed to do this Shane Lincoln says nervous

it will be okay as soon as we land in Mexico you will see you have a good reason to be happy Shane says

okay now I really don't know why I agreed to do this Lincoln says to the reader

meanwhile back at the loud house

Lynn Jr was laying on her bed depressed and looking at the ceiling just absolutely hoping that her baby brother was okay she never meant to hurt him she is only 13 years old she isn't old enough to know what was going to happen

her parents tried to make her feel better by telling them about some events happening soon and they mentioned something about a Mexican wrestling event coming up and they told her she could have the tv all to herself that night

she chose to take them up on their offer thinking it will make her feel at least a little bit better than she is right now but she knows she won't completely feel better until she knows exactly where Lincoln is and that he is safe

she doesn't even realize that she is about to learn exactly where he is

meanwhile back with Lincoln now in Mexico

here we are Lincoln what do you think? Shane asks

I think I'm seconds away from heat stroke Lincoln says while sweating

well that makes sense since its about a hundred degrees here Shane says with a smile

am I going to make it to the arena alive? Lincoln asks worried

probably Shane says in a very unconvincing manner

why did I run away I should've just beat my family to death like so many fans want Lincoln says completely breaking the fourth wall to the reader

meanwhile at the arena

the promoter is getting ready to unlock all the doors and let the wrestlers in but he gets a phone call from the legendary rey mysterio

rey why are you calling? the promoter asks

well I heard that you were running a show that some people are already calling the biggest Mexican wrestling event of all time so I called to ask if I could hang out backstage Rey says

sure that would be great! the promoter exclaims

okay I will be there but first I would like to ask about a interesting rumor I heard about your show Rey says

okay what is it? the promoter asks

is it true that you are going to have a eleven year old kid with no training what so ever wrestle on your show? rey asks


	3. opponent revealed

uh...yes it is true the promoter said

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN NOT BOOK THIS KID! rey yells at the top of his lungs over the phone

hey you wrestled at a young age too! the promoter retorted

YES BUT I HAD A LOT OF TRAINING BEFORE I STEPPED INTO THE RING! rey yells

look from what I have heard he is really talented in the ring the promoter says

FROM WHAT YOU HEARD YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEE THE KID WRESTLE?! rey shouts furious

look trust me the kids manager used to be a professional wrestler too he said the kid is a really fast learner right now he's probably giving the kid spectacular training the promoter says

meanwhile back with Lincoln

dude are you sure I shouldn't be training at all? Lincoln asks

training is for nerds I already give you the bare basics of professional wrestling training Shane says

hey who am I wrestling tonight anyway? Lincoln asks

no idea Shane says smiling

you don't even know who I'm facing why not? Lincoln asks confused

I never thought about checking Shane answers

oh come on Lincoln says annoyed

it's alright we will find out when we get the arena Shane says

have I told you guys I have a bad feeling about this yet? Lincoln says to the reader

eventually they make it to the arena

hurry up why are you moving so slowly? Shane asks

because I've been in a hundred degree weather for like two hours Lincoln says completely out of breath

well what's important is you made it to the arena alive Shane says reassuringly

that doesn't make me feel better Lincoln says annoyed

okay you sit on this bench and ILL go and see who your opponent tonight is Shane says as he walks away

about 20 minutes later he comes back looking really excited about something

hey did you see you I'm wrestling tonight? Lincoln asks

yes I did Shane says excitedly

well who is it Lincoln asks

drago Shane says

Lincoln had heard that name before his sister Lynn had mentioned it before

isn't he a big deal in professional wrestling why am I facing him in my first match Lincoln says

apparently it's because the promoter is trying to prove that you are really good Shane says

why would he be trying to do that? Lincoln asks confused

I think he said something about a special guest watching this match shane says excitedly

Okay I am ready Lincoln says

that's what I'm talking about that's the spirit Shane says extremely excited

if I can do this and also win maybe I actually can be an all time professional wrestling legend Lincoln says to the reader

just outside of the arena rey mysterio pulls up and hesitates to go in drago this kid is fighting drago what sense does that make this kid could get hurt I need to talk to him rey mysterio thought as he entered the arena after looking around for a little while eventually he saw Lincoln and share talking to one another and began to approach them both


	4. the big match

hey guys! rey shouts

oh my gosh it's rey mysterio link how do I look! Shane exclaims nervous

you look fine Lincoln says annoyed

your the kid wrestling drago tonight right? rey asks

dude he's talking to us! Shane says sounding like a school girl

yes I am the one wrestling drago Lincoln says

no you are not rey says

Shane and Lincoln look at each other confused

why sir? Shane asks confused

I will not let a untrained kid wrestle the likes of drago rey mysterio says seriously

sir with all due res...

shut up! rey shouts cutting off Shane

dude what is your deal Lincoln says

my deal is I'm looking at a little kid who's about to be injured! rey says

sir I can assure you th...

I SAID SHUT UP Rey exclaims completely making Shane go silent

alright man that's enough Lincoln says

listen kid I'm just trying to...

NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT UP Lincoln snapped shocking both Rey and Shane

YOU KNOW WHAT WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS I DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANY OF THIS I NEVER WANTED TO BECOME A PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER BUT NOW THAT I AM NO ONE IS TAKING IT AWAY FROM ME NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE YOU HEAR ME! Lincoln completely loses it

alright I'm going to be at ringside tonight to watch the show if you insist on doing the match then I will throw in the towel if you are in danger you got that! Rey says as he walks away

dude that was incredible Shane says shocked

let's just prepare for the match bro Lincoln says determined

meanwhile in the promoters office

there's a knock at the door

come in! the promoter yells

Rey mysterio opens the door and enters

okay the match is still going to happen Rey says

I'm glad that you have agreed to the match the promoter says with a smile

if anything happens I will throw in the towel Rey says

the fans won't like it if you do something like that the promoter says

the fans won't like it if this kid gets hurt! Rey mysterio says

alright you have my permission to throw in the towel but only if something goes completely wrong you hear me the promoter says

absolutely Rey says as he leaves

meanwhile back with Lincoln

I think I'm ready Lincoln says

are you sure you should probably wear a mask to get inside drago's head Shane says holding a random lucha mask

dude I don't need a mask I can do this exactly how I am Lincoln says

alright be careful drago is a very dangerous opponent Shane says

I'm not worried i can do this Lincoln says excitedly

that's the spirit Shane says

I can do this it will take a lot to put me down for good! Lincoln says to the reader

meanwhile back at the loud house

Lynn was watching wrestling on tv as penta el zero m won a match against el hijo de dos caras

although she didn't seem to care very much she was still thinking about Lincoln she missed him

but drago one of her favorites was about to wrestle and probably win against some random jobber and she was a little excited for that

meanwhile back with Lincoln

man I'm pretty excited my first televised match Lincoln says

yeah are you ready for this? Shane asks excited

I honestly finally think that I was born ready Lincoln says

that's great to hear Shane says a little nervous

Rey mysterio walks up to them

hey be careful out there you know I may not be able to tell if you are in any danger right away so if something goes wrong don't hesitate to give up Rey says

I'm not one to just give up I'm not that kind of person anymore Lincoln says

alright just don't do anything stupid and good luck kid Rey says

my name is Lincoln loud and luck is for losers Lincoln says

alright...kid Rey says before making his way to the ring

are you sure you've got this Shane says

I know it Lincoln says as he prepares to head to the ring

meanwhile back at the loud house

Lynn finally felt happy drago was about to wrestle someone with Rey mysterio in his corner she is ecstatic to say the least

who's his opponent Lynn thought

meanwhile back with Lincoln

dude it's time no going back now Shane says nervous

hey I wouldn't have wanted to Lincoln says extremely excited as he heads to the ring

meanwhile back at the loud house

Lynn watched as the opponent was about to go down to the ring eventually a man came out who was revealed as the manager for the opponent right afterwards a boy comes out he looks a little young to be a wrestler especially at an event like this

who is that Lynn thought confused as she couldn't recognize him due to bad lighting

eventually the lighting went a little closer to normal and she could see that the boy had snowy white hair the only boy that she knows of that has hair like that would be...

OH MY GOD! Lynn yells at the top of her lungs causing the whole family to rush in

Lynn Jr what's wrong Lynn Sr asks concerned

Lynn Jr simply responds by pointing to the tv screen

the entire family looks at the television to see something that would shock all of them

Lincoln! everyone yells

Lincoln was already in the ring by this point staring at drago ready for the fight of his life

the bell sounds and the match is officially under way

dude he's going to get himself hurt! luna screams

why would they let this match happen! Rita screams

the match starts off with some technical wrestling with drago winning Lincoln was able to escape after awhile

COME ON LINCOLN Shane yells in encouragement

he's going to hurt my big brother Lola says on the verge of tears

Lincoln punches drago in the face to little to no effect

drago throws him out of the ring just to hit him with a dive to the outside on to Lincoln

DUDE ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Shane yells

before Lincoln can respond he is thrown back into the ring

I'M ABOUT TO THROW IN THE TOWEL Rey mysterio says

NO JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE THE MATCH JUST STARTED! Shane screams at him

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THROW IN THE TOWEL! Lynn Jr screams at the tv

Lincoln gets hit with a hard superkick and for the next few minutes Lincoln is destroyed by drago

Lincoln gets up and is hit by a tilt-a-whirl ddt drago goes for the cover and gets an extremely close 2 count

drago locks Lincoln in a Boston crab but Lincoln refuses to tap out

he has been in the hold for about a minute now with no sign of getting out of it

Rey is about to throw in the towel but Shane pushes him down and snatches the towel Rey try's to grab it but Shane runs away forcing Rey to chase after him

NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT PSYCHOPATH LET HIM END THE MATCH! Lori screams terrified

Lincoln somehow makes it to the bottom rope forcing the break

drago waits four seconds before letting go he picks him up and goes for the flip piledriver but Lincoln uses a small package to get a pinfall

the referee counts 1 2 3

Lincoln scores a huge upset victory

i-i-i c-can't believe it luan said shocked just like everyone else

Lincoln try's to stand and celebrate but immediately collapsed due to pain

something is horribly wrong Lincoln says worried to the reader


	5. medical evaluation

meanwhile back with Lincoln

Lincoln was just helped to the back by the medics and he was in excruciating pain he fell after his match against drago and couldn't seem to get back on his feet under his own power

suddenly Shane rushed in

dude are you alright? Shane asks

I'm fine Lincoln says not to convincingly

actually you are pretty much right it would appear as though that you only collapsed due to being in a submission hold for to long the medic said

so he'll be alright and ready to wrestle again tomorrow night? Shane asks

no he really shouldn't wrestle again for a week or two the medic said

but he has a chance of being booked for a show tomorrow night Shane says

I'm sorry but I don't see how that match will happen okay? the medic says as he walks away

oh man that sucks Shane says

I actually had a chance of being booked for a show tomorrow night? Lincoln asks

yes you did the fans really liked you tonight and I have received several calls about potential bookings some of which are right here in Mexico the one tomorrow night was supposed to take place in this very building and it sucks that it can not be done anymore Shane says obviously upset

hey who cares what the medic says I'm going to do it anyways Lincoln says

dude are you sure that's a good idea? Shane asks worried

it's not the best idea but there aren't a whole lot of options Lincoln says

okay I have a lot of faith in you so alright I'll start accepting some bookings including the one tomorrow night Shane says sounding a little worried

I really appreciate that so who will I wrestle tomorrow night anyways? Lincoln asks curious

you will be wrestling the same man who just beat el hijo de dos caras tonight penta el zero m Shane says

I've heard he's pretty tough Lincoln says

saying he's pretty tough is a huge understatement he's very very dangerous Shane says

well I chose to work through the pain I can do this Lincoln says to the reader


	6. the family's decision

WHAT! Rey mysterio shouts

Lincoln will wrestle tomorrow night the promoter says

oh come on you saw his manager physically put his hands on me and because of that the kid got hurt! rey yells

look it's fine trust me Lincoln and Shane knows exactly what they are doing

meanwhile back with Lincoln

I have no clue what we are doing Shane says

why not? Lincoln asks

dude you're not able to walk right now how will you wrestle tomorrow night especially against someone like penta el zero m? Shane says

dude let me worry about that not you Lincoln says

Rey was right I shouldn't have let you wrestle drago without proper training Shane says in disappointment

Shane I can do this you helped me believe in myself I know I can do this Lincoln says

alright but please just be careful Shane warns

alright I'll be extra careful this time Lincoln says reassuringly

meanwhile back at the loud house

the family hasn't even bothered to contact the police they know where Lincoln is now so they have chosen to go and bring him home themselves they however are shocked that he was capable of beating anyone in a fight let alone someone like drago Lincoln has completely surprised the entire family they will head to the airport tomorrow night to get the only male sibling in the house

meanwhile back with Lincoln

I am prepared for this more than anything Lincoln says excited

come on be ready Lincoln you can do this! Shane says excitedly

hey you two! Rey mysterio shouts at them

uh oh that's not a good thing Lincoln says to the reader


	7. battling penta

okay we are close to the match Lincoln are you absolutely certain that you can do this? Shane asks concerned

dude I can do this I'm ready I know I am! Lincoln exclaims excited

alright I have plenty of faith in you man Shane says

good because you should Lincoln says

meanwhile back at the loud house

the family has packed all of their things and are going to head to Mexico in order to get Lincoln back home

however before they can go and turn off the tv they saw a promo for Lincoln vs penta el zero m and they are shocked to say the least

have they literally lost their minds he can't wrestle again he actually got hurt last time Lori says horrified

oh no the match is going to happen in minutes we can't stop it! luna exclaims panicked

our male sibling is in deep excrement Lisa says nervous

Lynn what do you know about this penta guy? luan asks worried

he's a bad bad man Lynn answers

meanwhile back with Lincoln

alright about two more minutes until match time Shane says excitedly

I can do this I will not fail Lincoln says

suddenly rey mysterio walks up

your in danger kid don't do this forfeit the match! rey shouts

my name is Lincoln and I will never back down from a fight not again never again! Lincoln shouts back annoyed

look kid you have no idea who your dealing with hear rey says

I know exactly who I am dealing with and I am not scared Lincoln says

alright it's match time let's go Lincoln Shane says as they walk to the entrance ramp

meanwhile back at the loud house

the family watched in shock and horror as Lincoln and Shane made their way to the ring they stand in the ring as penta el zero m makes his entrance

wincoln wincoln Lilly exclaims seeing her big brother on screen

suddenly the match starts and the two square off in the middle of the ring penta drops Lincoln with a few grappling maneuvers although he doesn't stay down for long Lincoln begins to throw punches at penta but he doesn't do a whole lot of damage and penta connects with a huge superkick to the jaw talking him down he proceeds to start attacking Lincoln's injured legs

LINCOLN ARE YOU OKAY! Shane screams

but Lincoln cannot answer him due to extreme pain

the referee needs to end the match! lana exclaims

for the next 10 minutes Lincoln gets beaten up pretty badly he does manage to get up at one point but is quickly taken back down to the ring mat with a sling blade

another 5 minutes pass but Lincoln is still not fighting back

COME ON LINCOLN YOU CAN DO THIS YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK MAN I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! Shane shouts to Lincoln

please Lincoln just give up! Luna exclaims

penta attempts to pick Lincoln up however Lincoln manages to kick penta in the side of the head taking him down

eventually they both get up and Lincoln mounts a comeback

THAT'S IT LINCOLN YOU CAN DO IT! Shane yells

Lincoln hits penta with a missile dropkick hurting himself in the process

the ref needs to literally stop this right now! Lori exclaims

Lincoln hits a tornado ddt followed a leg drop he goes for a cover but only gets a 2 count he attempts to attack penta some more but suddenly penta hits him with a double knee backbreaker and goes for a cover but only gets a very close 2 count

Lincoln uses a small package but doesn't win with it Lincoln hits a backstabber followed by a elbow drop from the top rope he then hits a hurricanrana followed by another top rope elbow drop and then goes for the cover

the referee counts 1 2 3

Lincoln with a huge upset pins penta el zero m in a great match

h-h-how d-did he do that again Lynn barley says in complete shock

suddenly Lincoln once again collapses

medics rush the ring to get him backstage

w-we need to go now! Lynn Sr says still in shock

meanwhile back with Lincoln

dude are you okay Shane asks concerned

OKAY OKAY I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER AND YOUR ASKING IF I'M OKAY WOOOO! Lincoln shouts in sheer excitement

suddenly rey mysterio walks in

see kid look at you your hurt you shouldn't have done the match! Rey exclaims

it's Lincoln and I still won Lincoln says

oh and by the way we have one last booking here in Mexico in two days Shane says

really against who? Lincoln asks curious

well I was told that since you have impressed pretty much promoter in Mexico you are allowed to choose your own opponent Shane says excitedly

look kid just don't choose an opponent and pull out of the booking you will just get hurt Rey says

you know what I actually have a pretty good opponent in mind for the show Lincoln says

really it's kinda a tough decision are you sure you don't want more time to think about it? Shane asks confused

no I actually believe that I have the perfect opponent for the show Lincoln says excitedly

well okay who is it? Shane asks

I...CHOOSE...REY MYSTERIO! Lincoln shouts at the top of his lungs

WHAT! Rey mysterio exclaims

yes I challenge you to a match! Lincoln exclaims

kid you are crazy there is no chance what so ever of that happe...

Rey gets cut off by a slap to the face by Lincoln

DON'T BE A COWARD YOU ARE ONE OF THE ALL TIME GREATS YOU ARE CAPABLE OF TAKING DOWN MEN MUCH BIGGER THAN YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE LARGER THAN LIFE AND YOUR SCARED TO TAKE ME ON YOU CAN EITHER JUST DO THE MATCH OR SAY YOU ARE COMPLETELY OVERRATED! Lincoln shouts at mysterio

YOU KNOW WHAT KID YOU WANT A MATCH ONE ON ONE WITH ME...WELL BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR YOU'VE GOT THE MATCH! Rey says as he storms off

d-dude you just got a match with Rey mysterio you need to prove a lot to him Shane says shocked

no he needs to prove himself to me Lincoln says determined

Lincoln try's to get up but quickly falls in pain

maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew Lincoln says to the reader


	8. the family arrives

dude your hurt what makes you think you can beat a living legend like Rey mysterio! Shane exclaims

I don't think I can I know I can Lincoln says

dude I love that confidence but...and it really hurts me to say this but I have lost a lot of my confidence in you Shane says

what why? Lincoln asks confused and concerned

because your not healthy in yet you are perfectly willing to wrestle with a living legend like Rey mysterio and your not taking it seriously you need to be careful in a match like this and I simply don't think you are capable of doing something like that Shane explains

dude I'm telling you I've got this I know it I understand that I'm hurt it's not easy for me to move but I can do it I just feel it Lincoln says

come on how can you be so sure about this? Shane asks

well I am undefeated Lincoln replied

dude just be careful alright try and rest up and get some of your strength back okay Shane says concerned

I'm telling you I can do this Lincoln says to the reader

meanwhile with the loud family

the loud family was sitting in the airport waiting to get on a plane to get to Mexico to find Lincoln and bring him home

eventually they board the plane and take off to Mexico

they land after a long flight and began searching for him

any luck guys? Lynn Sr says

no we found a few fans but no one seems to know where he actually is right now Lori says frustrated

well we have to keep looking we need to find him somewhere Rita says nervous

after searching for awhile they find the promoter

excuse me sir have you seen a kid with white hair walking around here? he's 11 years old and he actually just wrestled a match with penta el zero m or something like that Lynn Sr says

you mean Lincoln? the promoter asks

yes that's our son do you know where he is!? Rita asks

well I don't know his exact whereabouts at the moment but I do know where he will be in a couple of tomorrow night I could give you the address of the arena he'll be wrestling at tomorrow night the promoter says

thank you so much that would be a big help Lynn Sr says relieved

the promoter writes down the address on a piece of paper and hands it to Lynn Sr

by the way I am so impressed with what your son has done so far first he beats drago and then he beats penta el zero m and now he's wrestling Rey mysterio it's unreal anyways I've gotta get going now have I nice day the promoter says as he walks away

r-r-Rey m-mysterio Lynn stammers shocked

what do you know about him dude? Luna asks

he's one of the greatest professional wrestlers to ever live Lynn says still in shocked

all that matters is we know where Lincoln is going to be tomorrow night we will find him apologize and take him back home where he belongs Lynn Sr says


	9. training

meanwhile back with Lincoln

Lincoln is currently in very bad shape he can barely move at all let alone walk

dude please just forfeit the match if you do the match you will get your career ended Shane says worried

no I won't I can do the match win and live to fight another day Lincoln says

what makes you so sure you can do this you can't even walk right now Shane says

I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow night just in time for the match okay I'll be alright Lincoln says

come on you have to reconsider this Shane says

no I've already beaten drago and penta el zero m I can beat Rey mysterio I just need training Lincoln says

dude you can't even train you can't get up Shane says

I can too train...I just need you to drag me to the gym Lincoln says

oh c'mon! Shane says annoyed

eventually they get to a gym to train

alright if you insist on training then you should at least start off easy just try to lift up this 10 pound weight Shane says

Lincoln try's to lift up the weight but can't quite do it

see your hurt you can't even lift a 10 pound weight! Shane exclaims

that's just a coincidence dude Lincoln says annoyed

suddenly Rey mysterio walks in

are you seriously stalking us or something? Lincoln asks confused

no kid I just came by to do some light training you know to prepare for tomorrow night Rey mysterio says

you are going to need more than light training to beat me you son of a b...Lincoln gets cutoff by Shane covering his mouth

what ever you say kid rey mysterio says as he walks away

dude let's just go Shane says

you know what Rey mysterio is definitely going to regret ever trying to interfere with my professional wrestling career Lincoln says to the reader


	10. Lincoln vs Rey

dude I am so happy that you are walking again but don't push yourself to hard man Shane says with concern

Shane trust me I will not push myself to hard I don't need too Lincoln says

man if you get hurt I'll only have myself to blame I shouldn't have forced you hear alright you should still be in royal woods you shouldn't be in this position it's all my fault Shane says devastated

dude you never forced me to do this I said I'll give it a chance because you asked me you didn't force me to do anything I've enjoyed this so far I like hearing huge crowds chanting for me every single night it means everything to me now and you helped me see this I realized that this is my calling this is what I'm good at I've always wondered what my talent was all of my sisters have a special talent but I never knew mine but now I do I am a professional wrestler and I have beaten Joseph silver I have beaten unmentionable Robert I have beaten drago I have beaten penta el zero m and I can damn sure beat Rey mysterio Lincoln says with confidence

you know what...you are absolutely right you shouldn't give this up you have so much talent in the ring you are undefeated and your best years are still ahead of you you can do this Shane says confident

you know it Lincoln says excitedly

meanwhile while with the loud family

the family have bought tickets for the show tonight because it's the only way to get into the arena

alright remember the plan sit and watch the show like another fans and after the show we just go to the exit and wait for Lincoln to come out when he does we apologize to him and take him home and never try kicking him out again Lynn Sr

alright honey we just need to get him home and never speak of this again Rita says

but one thing they are all thinking about is his match tonight he is wrestling Rey mysterio one of the all time greats this is a very important match for him and he is currently working with an injury

meanwhile back with Lincoln

alright anytime now the match will start are you ready Shane says

I didn't even know it until a little while ago but I was born ready Lincoln says as he sees Rey mysterio walking towards them

hey kid you know it's not to late to back out of the match Rey mysterio says

my name is Lincoln old man but I suspect that you already knew that and no I will not be backing out of the match Lincoln says annoyed

whatever you say kid just understand I am trying to win out there so I am sorry if I hurt you Rey says

you don't need to worry about that because only one person is going to be taking a big beating and that person is you Lincoln says

alright kid don't say I didn't warn you oh and good luck tonight rey says as he walks away

luck is for losers! Lincoln and Shane shout at Rey as he walks away

alright this is a huge match people don't have matches like these this early in their careers so this is extremely important Shane says

I know that this is a huge match for my career but I can do this Rey will learn I'm not just some kid Lincoln says

that's the spirit so let's get ready to head to the ring and show the world what you are really made of! Shane exclaims

LET'S DO IT! Lincoln shouts

it's match time Lincoln and Shane head to the ring but don't get cheered but instead get some very loud boos from the audience

why are they booing us? Lincoln asks confused

well Rey mysterio is beloved by pretty much all professional wrestling fans everywhere so anyone who faces him is bound to receive some boos Shane says

Rey mysterio then comes out to some very loud cheers from the crowd when he enters the ring he walks right up to Lincoln

alright kid you ready? Rey mysterio asks

it's Lincoln and yes Lincoln says

okay kid don't say I didn't warn you Rey says as the bell rings

Lincoln waist no time attacking Rey mysterio taking him off guard but Rey immediately counters with a few kicks to the injured legs of Lincoln

Rey heads up to the top rope to perform a hurricarana from the top rope but Lincoln catches him and throws him off of him and Rey lands on his knees Lincoln then his a knee to the face he attempts to pick Rey up but his legs give out

when Lincoln gets up he is given a tit-a-whirl headscissors takedown and then a wheelbarrow bodyscissors into a bulldog

Rey then uses a few leg based submissions over the next 5 minutes but Lincoln absolutely refuses to give up Rey hits Lincoln with a dropkick followed by a split legged moonsault going for the cover only to be given a 2 count Rey mysterio is shocked to say the least he has no clue how Lincoln has been staying in this match for so long but he feels like he needs to end this quick as Lincoln is clearly in horrible pain

Rey attempts to pick up Lincoln to try and end the match however Lincoln suddenly hits a huge dropkick hurting himself in the process

COME ON LINCOLN YOU CAN DO IT! Shane yells at Lincoln

eventually they both get up and stare at each other

LISTEN KID YOU NEED TO JUST GIVE UP BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF HURT! Rey shouts

my...name...is...LINCOLN! Lincoln exclaims is he attacks Rey mysterio with a couple of elbows to the and then a headbutt

he hits Rey with a body slam followed by a leg drop from the second rope and then a ddt and finally a running splash

he then waits for him to get up before attempting to pick him up but is instead surprised by a hurricarana sending him head first into the second rope before he can even react he gets kicked in the face by Rey mysterio or as he likes to call it the 619 Rey mysterio then springboards and hits him with a leg drop he goes for the cover

the ref counts 1 2...but Lincoln kicks out

Rey is shocked people don't usually kick out of the 619

the crowd actually starts cheering for Lincoln instead of Rey

Shane is standing there with his mouth wide open he cannot believe it

Lincoln's family is astonished by the fact that Lincoln is still in this match

Rey picks up Lincoln but gets hit with a falcon arrow

Lincoln then hits a flying elbow drop and goes for the cover but is met with a very close 2 count Lincoln gets back up but he can tell his legs are getting ready to give out on him

Lincoln then gets ready to take down Rey as Rey slowly but surely begins to get up

suddenly right before Rey gets up Lincoln sees something he never expected to see in his life

his family is in the crowd

no way Lincoln says softly

but while Lincoln is distracted he is hit in the back with a dropkick from Rey mysterio and once again hits the second rope a second time as Rey once again hits the 619 but this time instead of a leg drop from Rey mysterio Rey instead goes to the top rope and hits a frog splash onto Lincoln and immediately goes for the cover

the referee counts 1 2 3

Lincoln has unfortunately lost his first match and the crowd goes completely silent

about 20 minutes later Lincoln is sitting backstage thinking about the loss he really did believe in his heart that he could beat Rey mysterio but apparently he was wrong

hey man it's okay you give it your all Shane says softly

suddenly Rey mysterio walks in and sits down next to Lincoln

hey are you okay? Rey asks

Lincoln doesn't respond

look I'm a big enough man to admit that I'm wrong and I was wrong when I said you couldn't be a great wrestler when I called you just a kid with not formal training you went in there with an injury and still almost beat me and for that you have earned my respect ki...Lincoln Rey says with a smile

Lincoln finally smiles too

I really appreciate that man Lincoln says as he shakes his hand

well it was an honor meeting you sir but we have bookings elsewhere Shane says as he shakes his hand

Rey mysterio then leaves

hey I never got to ask you where am I wrestling next? Lincoln asks curious


	11. where to next?

well I hope you will be very excited about this one pack your bags and go to the airport because you and me are both heading to the United kingdom Shane says excitedly

wow! Lincoln exclaims

I know the United kingdom is rich with professional wrestling history some of the best wrestlers have come from here and some great wrestling families second generation third generation fourth generation it's all amazing and now we get the opportunity to be apart of it all! Shane exclaims

well Shane said it himself some of the best wrestlers have come out of the United kingdom now I can finally be recognized as one of the all time greats and huge wrestling families which last generation after generation it truly sounds incredible...wait a minute...wrestling families...oh my god I totally forgot my family is here I can't tell Shane because knowing him he'd probably tell me to fight them Lincoln says to the reader

well let's go pack your stuff Shane says

soon they get the bags packed and are all ready to go as they head towards the exit but see Rey mysterio standing next to it

hey you go ahead and go to the bus station I need to say one more thing to Rey Lincoln says

alright man Shane says as he leaves the arena

hey Rey can I ask a favor? Lincoln asks

sure thing Lincoln Rey says

if you see a family of 12 asking for me do not tell them where I'm going okay? Lincoln says

ummm...sure why not rey says

thank you sir Lincoln says as he walks away

meanwhile back with the loud family

the family walked into the parking lot hoping that Lincoln would be there however he was not

just when they were about to give up they see Rey mysterio going towards his car

hey sir can you help us? Lynn Sr asks

sure what do you need? Rey asks

we need to find our son Lincoln Rita says

who? Rey asks sounding really confused

you know the 11 year old that has white hair Lynn Sr says

I'm not familiar with him Rey says

but you just wrestled him tonight Rita says confused

what are you talking about tonight I wrestled juventud guerrera tonight Rey mysterio says with a smile as he gets into his car and leaves as the family just stands there completely dumbfounded

meanwhile back with Lincoln

Lincoln and Shane are getting ready to head into the airport

dude this is a huge step in both of our careers Shane says excitedly

man I am so excited for this we truly get an opportunity to become legends I can't wait! Lincoln says to the reader

hey Lincoln how come you sometimes just look up into space and start talking to thin air? Shane asks confused

...I don't know Lincoln says even more confused


	12. sequel has been released (an)

**my new story which serves as a follow up to this one has been released and it of course is about Lincoln wrestling in the United kingdom I do have really high hopes for it and I hope people really like it so that concludes this story and if you have a suggestion for another loud house or wrestling crossover I'd be willing to start working on it and hopefully make it good so thank you to those who read and enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the sequel so please go and check that story out!**


End file.
